Cheesecake Cookie/OvenBreak
Cheesecake Cookie is a Rare Cookie accompanied by her pet, Fluffy Cheese Cat. Alongside it, she was released on September 26th, 2016. She has the ability to spawn a large number of Coins once she has collected the proper number of Invitation Jellies. Skill Triggers Coin Fireworks Party when a certain number of Invitation Jellies are obtained. Less Invitation Jellies are needed with Level Up. Story This flavorful Cookie is made out of an entire cheesecake. Since she has never known a life without Coins, she likes to throw luxurious parties and set off Coin Fireworks for her friends. She's always stylish, using only the finest cheese, as she casually trots along. It's hard to resist the temptation to devour this deliciously decadent Cookie. Strategy As a Cookie made primarily to get Coins, the player will want to focus on using Cheesecake Cookie in Special Episode 1. She matches up quite well with Magmabird due to its revive as well as its speed boost helping with collecting more Coins. Outside of Breakout, Cheesecake Cookie should be primarily used in Land 4-1 with Rocket Firecracker. Upon triggering her skill, assuming Rocket Firecracker is able to perform a rescue, the player should drop Cheesecake Cookie into a hole, from which Rocket Firecracker will save her. This increases the duration of Cheesecake Cookie's skill and makes a small magnetic aura to easily collect the larger amount of Coins. Using Cheesecake Cookie for scoring points outside of Special Episode 1 is not recommended and will be a waste of her small number of runs in comparison to other Cookies. Statistics Loading Messages New * I'm the life of the party! General * Have you seen my yellow fluffy kitten? * I'm the life of the party! * There's not a Cookie that can resist my charm. * There's no party without me! * Wouldn't be a party without fireworks, would it? * Do you happen to like cheesecake? * A little party never hurt no Cookie. * Wanna party? Just follow my lead! * Where did my dear cat go? 1vs1 Race * I was in the middle of partying! * You called for this? I have places to be. * Where's your invitation? * I don't have time for this! * Now, don't be jealous. * You dare challenge me? * Not my kind of party. But I'll crush you! Tired * But...the party... Relationship Chart * Princess Cookie: Ah, we can chat about parties forever! * Mint Choco Cookie: The famous maestro...! Always welcome at my parties! * Sparkling Cookie: A must-have Cookie at all my parties! Updates Trivia *Every time the Coin Firework Party is triggered, Cheesecake Cookie will be invincible for a short amount of time at the start and at the end of the Firework. * While the firework party is going on, any additional Invitation Jellies you collect will not count towards the next party nor extend the current party. However, when the meter empties, they will count again even if the current fireworks party is still going on. * Cheesecake Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "Feeling bad? Just take a cream cheese bath! #goalz #richkidsofcookierun"